Når Ministeriet Kalder
by The140Percent
Summary: Aliaga har aldrig været i Rusland før, og møderne trækker ud. De er ikke lige interessante, og hun føler sig overflødig. Men så er der hendes afdelingsleder. Lucius. Åh, Lucius. Det er da det eneste der gør den her tur udholdelig. Forhandlingerne tager for lang tid, og som den eneste kvinde på teamet er hun sikker på at der er et eller andet lusk i gang.


Der er ikke meget at gøre når man pludselig skal en tur til Rusland, og det var ikke sådan Aliaga planlagde at bruge sin weekend, men her sidder hun, til et møde der ligner så mange andre møder, med afdelingschefen der ligner sig selv. Lucius. En smuk mand. En gift mand. En hun slet ikke burde tænke sådan om. Det gør det ikke lettere at de på hotellet har værelser op til hinanden. Men det kan hun ikke gøre noget ved. Hendes lår er som så mange andre gange helt klemt sammen når hun tænker på ham, og indholdet af det taktiske møde her i Rusland siger hende ikke meget. Det gør Lucius' stemme til gengæld.  
"Så det I siger er at den her aftale kun går igennem hvis vi imødekommer den her lange liste krav?"  
"Da, Hr. Malfoy, det er lige præcis det det handler om."  
"Så lad os betragte dette møde som hævet. Jeg er nødt til at drøfte det med vores minister."  
"Det kan vi selvfølgelig godt forstå. Hvis det stod til mig, Hr., så var de her krav ikke på listen. Men det er desværre ikke mig der bestemmer. Jeg er kun mægler i denne sag."  
Aliaga sukker. Det her møde har trukket ud. Lucius er selvfølgelig i stand til at tage den beslutning det handler om. De har fået grønt lys derhjemme fra, men det betyder ikke at Hr. Konstantin Gregorijus ikke at vide. Gregorijus er nu en sær mand. Han virker uhyggeligt intelligent, men det vedkommer ikke sagen. Hun har hørt meget om den høje slanke mand, men ikke meget godt. Måske er det politisk set godt. Han virker til at være en der kan få manipuleret med sagerne, men Lucius har gennemskuet ham, og derfor har han ikke afsløret at han er beslutningsdygtig. Hun rejser sig og giver så hånd til Konstantin Gregorijus.  
"Det var en fornøjelse at møde dem Hr. Gregorijus. Jeg ser frem til forhandlingerne i morgen formiddag."  
Da han kysser hendes kind bliver hun ikke paf, nej, det minder hende om hendes skoletid i Frankrig, og hun kysser hans igen, men der er noget der siger hende at Lucius ikke bifalder det. Måske det bare er fornemmelsen af hans blik der borer sig ind i hendes ryg.  
"Konstantin.. Vi ses."  
De to mænd er åbenbart kun på håndtryk, men så igen, hun er selv mest med som det tynde ingefærøl i denne sammenhæng. Hun kan egentlig ikke rigtig se hvad hun laver her. Det her er mere en sag for Lucius, men hun pynter åbenbart på det. Det gør hans sure mine til gengæld slet ikke.  
"Aliaga.. Vi vender tilbage til det her. Mød mig på mit værelse kl 19. Det burde give dig tid til at få spist," siger Lucius, nu på engelsk i stedet for det franske der var lettere for russerne at mødes over, og hun nikker.  
"Men, Lucius.. Jeg forstår det ikke.. Hvorfor skal jeg med?"  
Han ser på hende, og, hvis hun har tydet det rigtigt ser han ikke bare på hende, men betragter hende, og han smiler så, hvilket ikke sker tit.  
"Du ville kalde mig diskriminerende hvis du vidste hvorfor jeg tog dig med. Vi ses senere."  
Hun når ikke at sige et ord inden han er væk, og hun klapper munden sammen igen mens hun for sig selv mumler 'mænd' uden at have forstået det, indtil hun møder Gregorijus igen i elevatoren, hvor han nikker høfligt af hende.  
"Din chef har forladt dig, kan jeg se, Fru Gellantara."  
"Frøken om jeg må bede. Ja, han skal have fanget ministeren. Tidszoner, De ved. "  
"Frøken siger De? Må jeg invitere Dem på aftensmad så? Det her møde har efterhånden trukket ud alt for længe. Hvis De ikke ville have noget imod det ville jeg gerne vise Dem et spisested her i Skt. Petersborg De helt sikkert vil finde fortryllende."  
Da han siger sådan forstår hun pludselig Lucius' ord og hun rødmer en smule. Det er altså sådan at hun skal arbejde med forhandlingerne.  
"Konstantin.. Må jeg kalde Dem det? Jeg ved ikke om det er en god idé. Vi er midt i de her forhandlinger, og jeg er bange for at nogen vil tolke det som at vi to går bag ryggen på vores chefer for at rykke ved løsningen."  
"Du kalder mig lige hvad du vil frøken," siger han med et glimt i øjet, øjne som hun ellers ikke har tænkt meget over, men nu hvor hun er inviteret ud, er hun alligevel ramt af nysgerrighed omkring manden. Han er ikke grim. Slank, som hun lagde mærke til før, senet om man vil, bredskuldret, omkring en meter og firs, hvilket er meget af de russere hun har set de sidste par dage, og med et par legesyge brune øjne, som en hundehvalp der lige har fundet en legekammerat. For slet ikke at nævne de fantastiske kindben. Hvis ikke hun var så vild med en anden, så havde han været et godt bud, men ak, hendes hjerte vil noget andet.  
"Jeg er meget smigret. Lad mig klæde om først. Vil du hente mig foran mit hotel om tyve minutter?"  
Hun er nervøs. Måske var det det her Lucius håbede på at hun ville gøre, måske ikke, men hun vil lære mere om denne mand der er berygtet indenlands og udenlands, selv om indenrigspolitik i Rusland ikke siger hende et hak. Okay, Rusland er ikke længere Sovjetunionen, men seriøst? Nej.. Hun kunne godt undvære den historielektion Lucius gav hende inden de tog af sted.  
"Det vil være mig en fornøjelse. Vi ses."  
Da han også forsvinder tager hun med et lille svirp med sin stav tilbage til sit hotelværelse. Overraskende nok hænger der en dramatisk blå kjole over stolen ved det bord hun har brugt til at klare sin makeup ved, og i sit hoved kan hun ikke finde nok skældsord at smide efter Lucius. Det her var tydeligvis med i planen. Hun får dog hurtigt skiftet, lader håret falde løst ned over skuldrene, og får frisket sin knaldrøde læbestift op. med et par sorte sko og en blazer ud over den meget nedringede kjole, der knapt går hende til midt på låret føler hun sig som en skøge, men det er der ikke noget at gøre ved. Hun går ned af trapperne, og dér står Konstantin, der afventende ser rundt, men hun har fået glæden af at spotte ham først.  
"Godaften igen Konstantin."  
"Ah, der var du," og endnu en gang bliver det til kindkys inden han tager hendes arm i sin, og rækker hende en stor hvid pels, hvilket får hende til at se noget overrasket på ham. Det er første gang hun overvejer at manden alligevel er en del år ældre end Lucius. Det her er ved at være sært.  
"Den kan jeg ikke tage imod. Men den er virkelig smuk."  
Hendes fingre kærtegner den bløde frakke. Hun kan ikke placere dyret, men håret og længden er fantastisk.  
"Se det som en gave fra den russiske stat, til den engelske - og uden den holder du ikke varmen."  
Hans smil får hende alligevel overtalt, og pelsfrakken kommer hurtigt om hendes skuldre, hvilket hun sætter pris på da de kommer ud.  
"Du er nødt til at vide at jeg skal være tilbage om en time," siger hun, og håber at det kan få ham til at komme hurtigere ud med de oplysninger der helt sikkert vil komme, når hun tydeligvis er en af en art.  
Han ser en smule skuffet ud, men alligevel går snakken mellem dem da han har transferret dem til den restaurant han havde i tankerne. Der er smukt. Marmorgulve, store gulvlysestager i bladguld, men hun er ikke sådan til at imponere, selv ikke da de tager frakken i garderoben, og den unge pige der tager imod den ikke er det mindste imponeret over dem.  
"Sig mig, Konstantin. Det er vel ikke kun af venskabelige årsager du har inviteret mig ud?" siger hun, da hun lader sit lår, der kun er dækket af nylonstrømpe glide op af hans, fuldstændig bevidst om hvilken effekt hun har på manden.  
"Hmm.. Nej, jeg må indrømme at du har fanget min interesse.."  
Han er tydeligvis ligeglad med at der er tredive år imellem dem, men dette er Rusland. Tyve år kan hun overskue, men med ham.. Hmm.. Nej. Det her bliver ikke mere end lidt pjat og leg fra hendes side.  
"Men," siger hun, og rækker sin hånd ind over bordet, og lader blidt en finger stryge over hans hånd. "Du ved godt at det her ikke vil fungere. Den her aftale skal være i hus, hvis der skal være noget mellem os, kære."  
Han nikker, og hun fornemmer Lucius' tilstedeværelse i sit baghoved. Ja ja, legilimensi. Så længe det kun er ham. Hun lukker kort øjnene.  
"Hvad vil du sige med det?"  
Hun bider sig i læben, det er nu det bliver svært, men det er nu hun rigtig kan folde sig ud. Det er det her hun er her for. Hun smiler så charmerende til ham, og håber ikke at han har nogen fornemmelse af hvor lusket hun er lige nu, da hendes ben igen glider op imod hans.  
"Det jeg mener er, at de her forhandlinger skal gå hurtigt igennem hvis vi to skal have noget tid sammen mens jeg er i Rusland. Jeg gætter på at det ikke er noget seriøst du vil, min kære Konstantin. Jeg har bemærket vielsesringen der røg i lommen under mødet tidligere."  
Da ringen bliver nævnt kan hun se at hun har ramt plet.  
"Så vil jeg se til at den aftale kommer i hus. Der er vidst ikke mere at sige her."  
Hun ser på uret og nikker. Så er det vidst også ved at være tid til hendes møde med Lucius.  
"Gud, er klokken allerede så mange? Jeg må tilbage. Vi har lidt papirarbejde der skal klares. Men hvis du har styr på jeres i morgen og aftalen er i hus, så vil jeg bestræbe mig på at vi to kan have at par dage for os selv mens formalierne bliver klaret."  
"Frøken Gellantara, det vil jeg betragte som en aftale. Der er helt klart slækket på vores krav så aftalen kan klares hurtigt. Vi ses i morgen. Jeg beklager at vi ikke nåede at få spist noget."  
Hun er ved at være godt sulten, og det glas whiskey de har fået mens de ventede på mad hjalp ikke det mindste. Nu er hun bare småberuset og sulten, men lader sig ikke mærke af det. De får høfligt kindkysset farvel, og hun tager tilbage til hotellet. Endnu et kik på uret siger hende at hun ikke har tid til at skifte. Hun gaber inden hun banker på Lucius' dør, som han hurtigt får åbnet, og hun sætter sig på en stol ved det bord han, til forskel fra hende, har i et rum der kan betragtes som en stue.  
"Der var intet der skulle ordnes med ministeren, vel?" siger hun, mest for at være sikker.  
"Ikke når du er i dén kjole.."  
Hun ser overrasket på ham. Han er sjældent så åbenmundet omkring hendes påklædning.  
"Så det var derfor jeg var her? Hvorfor kunne du ikke fortælle mig det?"  
"Det er en længere historie. Du virker til tider så uskyldig. Jeg beklager, men det var sådan det måtte være. Du er bedst når du skal improvisere."  
"Du så jo selv hvordan det gik."  
"Jeg fik kun et glimt, Alia.."  
Det er hun ikke blevet kaldt længe, og hun ser nu på ham, med en interesse hun for en kort stund havde slået ud af hovedet. Pelsen falder ned over hendes skuldre.  
"Du er lusket," får hun sagt, men det er som om ord lige nu er overflødige. Det var ikke for at kigge på papirer at han har bedt hende om at dukke op, og hendes nysgerrighed er på spidsen. "Lucius, hvad er det du vil? Det her har jeg fået vendt til vores fordel, men det havde du ikke behøvet at jeg dukkede op for.."  
Hun kan se på ham at der foregår et eller andet, men ikke hvad, indtil hun bemærker hvordan hendes kjole er meget mere afslørende end hun først havde troet. Hun har aldrig set sin kavalergang på den måde, som den ser ud i spejlbilledet fra ruden på hans hotelværelse, men han rømmer sig så. Der er åbenbart stadig forbindelse til det øverste hoved.  
"Okay, du har vidst luret at der er en skjult dagsorden. Men jeg ville sikre mig at du var.. Okay.."  
Hun ser på ham med et hævet bryn.  
"Det ligner ikke dig.. Har du feber?"  
Hun rækker ud efter ham, men han griber hendes håndled, og hun får øjenkontakt med ham. Hans øjne stråler, men det er ikke feber, det er lyst, og hun rødmer. Det udtryk har hun aldrig før set hos ham.  
"Lucius..."  
Hun prøver at trække sin hånd til sig, og da giver han også slip.  
"Undskyld.."  
"Det var ikke bare for at sikre dig at jeg var okay, vel?"  
Han ryster på hovedet. Så virker det til at hun har gættet rigtigt.  
"Nej, ikke kun.. Jeg ville ikke se dig med ham. Han er kun ballade. Den mand er simplethen så skummel. Hvis du holder af dit liv holder du dig fremover fra ham, forstået?"  
"Jeg tager kun imod ordrer i arbejdstiden."  
"...Du er på arbejde.."  
"Og hvis jeg var interesseret i ham?"  
Lucius' blik der møder hendes efter den kommentar siger hende at hun ramte plet. Det hele handler om jalousi, men han kan tydeligvis ikke sige hvad det er der foregår i hans hoved.  
"Lucius... Jeg.. Hmm.."  
Hun ser på ham, men nu er det hende der har mistet ord. Hun rejser sig op, men hun når ikke et tage et skridt inden han står over for hende.  
"Du må ikke, Aliaga, jeg vil ikke se dig sammen med ham.."  
"Du er jaloux.. I er begge gift.. "  
Hun ser væk fra ham, da han kærtegner hendes underarm, og hun trækker armen til sig. Hun har længe ønsket det her, men det er alligevel så forbudt at det giver hende gåsehud.  
"Jeg ved det godt. Ja. Men, det handler ikke kun om mine følelser."  
"Og hvad med mine, hvad med mine Lucius?"  
"Du kan ikke have udviklet følelser for ham. Ikke så hurtigt."  
"Hvis jeg havde?"  
"Så ville du skubbe mig væk nu."  
Men det gjorde hun ikke. Selv ikke da han sådan stillede sig bag hende, lagde hendes hår over hendes ene skulder mens han kyssede den anden, og heller ikke da kjolen røg på gulvet, så hun kun stod i tyndt blondeundertøj foran ham. Heller ikke da han havde båret hende i seng, eller efter hans tøj var røget en tur på gulvet. Først da hun vågnede næste morgen, med uglet hår, og en hamrende mavepine, og opdagede den blonde nøgne mand ved sin side.  
"Er du vågen?"  
"Mmh.."  
"Får du morgenmad leveret?"  
"Den skulle stå der.."  
Hun smiler lidt af ham. Han lyder så afslappet, og hun putter sig ind til hans bare bryst. De bløde hår på midten af hans brystkasse er bløde mod hendes kind, og hun ser op på ham. Han ser nu meget tilfreds ud.  
"Du er køn.. Jeg ville ønske at jeg vidste at det var mig du tænkte på. Så havde jeg fået den aftale i hus på en anden måde end sådan at sende dig ud med en mand der nærmer sig de halvtreds.."  
Hun griner lidt af ham, og ryster på hovedet.  
"Det kunne vidst ikke være anderledes. To fluer med et smæk, som man siger."  
"Er du nu ude på smæk? Fik du ikke nok igår?"  
"Hmm.. Hvad der sker i Rusland bliver i Rusland, ikke?"  
"Er du sikker? Vi kan godt fortsætte det her derhjemme.."  
"Lucius.. Skat.. Det vil jeg gerne. Men, bliver det ikke svært? Du har familie?"  
Ved de ord rejser han sig op, og sætter sig nøgen for at spise morgenmad.  
"Det går.. De skal ikke vide noget."  
Hun rejser sig op, men tager sine trusser på, og hans skjorte omkring sig, og sætter sig over for ham, da hendes mave knurrer, og hun får stablet frugt på tallerkenen. Der er for meget sukker i pandekagerne her, og både pølser og bacon er den rene omgang fedt. I stedet spiser hun et æg.  
"Så du siger jeg er din elskerinde? Ja ja.."  
Hun ville gerne smile ved den besked, men han behøver heller ikke at vide hvor begejstret hun egentlig er ved det arrangement. Dagen i før bliver vendt i hendes bevidsthed. Konstantin. Tja, den aftale de havde er vidst aflyst. Ikke at hun overhovedet havde tænkt sig at gennemføre den, men han havde tydeligvis håbet.  
"Har nogen af dine assistenter fået lignende 'opgaver'?"  
"Nej, du er den første. I hvert fald den første der har været loyal over for opgaven."  
Hans luskede smil siger hende at hun er den første der har afvist Konstantin.  
"Jeg kan godt se hvad de ser i ham. Jeg kunne hurtigt selv være faldet i."  
Lucius hoster, og hun griner af ham, da det åbenbart er sådan man sørger for at han får mad galt i halsen.  
"Hvis ikke det var fordi jeg allerede var faldet for dig.."  
Det får ham til at kigge op, og et af hans sjældne smil kommer hende i møde.  
"Det.. Jeg ved ikke hvad jeg skal sige.. Men, for at vende tilbage til arbejdet. Så må du nok luske ind til dig selv. Jeg har ikke noget skiftetøj til dig."  
Hun nikker. Der er ikke så meget andet at gøre. Den del med at hun overnattede var tydeligvis ikke en del af hans program, og hun smiler tilfredst.  
"Da du sagde at andre ikke har gennemført opgaven.. Så er det ikke fordi den slutter i din seng vel?"  
Han hoster igen, og hun banker ham let på ryggen, da hun alligevel har rejst sig op og er ved at gå.  
"Overhovedet ikke. Du er.. Hmm.. Jeg har aldrig før været.."  
"Utro?"  
"Ja.."  
Hun kysser hans kind, inden hun smider hans skjorte og tager sin bh på, mens han kigger på hende. Det er egentlig utroligt at hun ikke har luret ham før nu.  
"Det her bliver ikke sidste gang. Vi ses til mødet. Der er tydeligvis styr på forhandlingerne nu. For England."  
Hun blinker til ham. De sidste par dage i Rusland ser ud til at blive lidt af et eventyr, med en der er som en blond tsar på lagenet.


End file.
